Ironheart
Ironheart is Dartz's elderly father, and is also Chris's grandfather. He is also the first former ruler of the lost city of Atlantis. Background At some point before the series start, he gave the throne to his only son. Soon after Dartz was corrupted by the Orichalcos Stone, he was the one leading the Duel Monsters into a battle against Dartz. Seemingly defeated he, along with his granddaughter, and Skye the wolf retreated to a remote location. Personality He is a very kind hearted old man, who cares deeply for his family and allies. He was also extremely happy when his son was finally free from the darkness. He also gives the others a second chance to redeem themselves. Appearance Ironheart is a elderly old man. He has light fair skin, black eyes, thick eyebrows, including long light gray hair and a huge beard. He wears diffrent color robes, and pants. He carries a wooden stick with him that is like a cane. He wears a white fragment slip on cloth over his forehead. His hair and beard are curly in appearance. He also wears jewelry on his clothing too. Abilities He knows how to connect with spirits. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Waking the Dragons arc Yami Yugi and Tea Gardner were found by them after the train they were on had lost control. When Yami Yugi had lost all confidence in himself, after his Legendary Dragon Timaeus had abandoned him in his last duel, Ironheart said that he would hold on to it for the time being. He then asked what Tea and Yami Yugi were doing out there, and they told him they were searching for a friend. He then decided to show them to the sacred spiritual ground, where he believed Yugi Muto could be found. When Yami Yugi entered the sacred ground, Tea at some point tried to follow him but was stopped by Ironheart, who informed her that only one person at a time could enter the area without angering the spirits. There do seems to be times when it is alright to anger the spirits though, as Ironheart entered the area when the Orichalcos Soldier summoned the Seal of Orichalcos against Yami Yugi. He rushed in, and tried to bring Timaeus back to Yami Yugi, but was struck down before reaching the seal. At that time, Chris had just caught up with Ironheart, and was ordered by him to bring the Legendary Dragon to the pharaoh. He then vanished afterwards. After Dartz's defeat while being in Atlantis Ironheart, Dartz, Chris, and Skye all disappear together with the city of Atlantis as it returned to the sea. Quotes *"It seems that you heart still has darkness inside it" *"What do you intend to tell your friend when you see him?" *Only thoses with a pure heart may enter. *Please help me old friend *You have to hurry *Bring this to the Pharaoh. Relationships 'Dartz' He loves his son but hated it when he turn evil. 'Chris' He loves his granddaughter a lot. 'Iona' 'Yami Yugi' 'Tea Gardner' 'Timaeus' 'Hermos' 'Critias' 'Skye the wolf' He gets along with her. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Parents' *'Unnamed Wife' (possibly dead) *'Dartz' (Son) *'Iona' (Daughter in law/dead) *'Chris' (Granddaughter) Trivia *He does not appear in the manga at all. *His birthday is ???, and his bloodtype is ???. *His favorite food is ???. While his least favorite food is ???. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Yusaku Yara *'English' : Brian Mailland :all information on Ironheart came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Ironheart Gallery Ironheart.jpg|Ironheart meets Yami Yugi and Tea Gardner in the middle of nowhere Category:Characters Category:Males